Moment of Abeyance
by Anesther
Summary: She was left alone with her pain, but with him, it washed away when the pleasure entered her and allowed her to be alive. The same way it used to be when he was a hanyou.' InuxSan oneshot. It does have some platonic romance, so don't fret


It didn't matter anymore what happened.

She'd said, a long time ago, she would stay at his side no matter what he chose.

The woman never feared him; she was dead inside and felt no emotion. That was why he couldn't kill her; because she felt nothing for him except one feeling that he could never comprehend. At least, not anymore.

_"You promised me!" _

_The man stood firmly in place, playing with the round small sphere in-between his fingertips. Turning around to face the voice, his eyes swept around to look at each and everyone's faces; he just couldn't miss the opportunity to become a demon like he always wanted. To find a place for himself was the only thing he desired, ever since his mother's death. Could they not understand that?_

_Tears of anger and betrayal ran down the younger woman's cheeks, wondering why he had changed his mind. Didn't he care that this would hurt everyone? Did her feelings mean nothing to him? She scoffed bitterly. Of course not, he had his whore right there, like that dead woman of his wasn't enough. _

_Glancing over her shoulder, Kagome glared contemptuously at the slayer. She had trusted her, only to have that knife embedded into her back because of the other woman's disloyalty. _

_The slayer didn't meet anyone's eyes except his, drowning in the depths of those golden pools. Walking slowly forwards, her gaze never wavering until she was a mere foot away from his chest; then she looked away. _

_The young miko bit the inside of her lip. "Why…? Do we mean nothing Inuyasha? Do __I__ mean nothing to you?!"_

_The hanyou, reluctantly, tore his gaze away from the woman before him to speak directly to the reincarnation of his first love. "I'm sorry… Try to understand."_

_"Understand what? That you broke your promise to me? Both of you are nothing but traitors!"_

_At this, the taijiya flinched at the heated words, while the half-demon's hair only bristled out at the ends like a rabid dog. "Watch that tongue of yours, unless you want it cut off."_

_The teenager backed away a step from his threat, the monk's hand instantly reaching out to calm her by firmly squeezing her shoulder. _

_"Don't take this out on her; you're the ones who went back on your oaths to us. Making the tables turn around on us will just be another mistake the two of you will make." _

_"God, Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. "I hope you rot in hell… You and that bitch of yours."_

_At this, the half-demon's eyes narrowed dangerously to thin slits. "Don't you dare call her that! Sango never meant for this!"_

_It's true; it wasn't her fault, it never was. Losing Kohaku had pushed her to the brink of insanity, and her loneliness simply became too much for her to handle on her own, so he aided her. Offered his hand to guide her through the pain, for he was the only one who could make her inner turmoil subside, for his anguish was the same as hers. _

_He gave her comfort; that was all they had meant to do. But, somehow, it lead to more. He began to want her more than just a companion, and he could tell by her moans and sighs, she began to see him in a different way as well. _

_Was that wrong to help a friend? _

_The slayer smiled as she tilted her head to look at him. "It's alright," she murmured, making her voice soft enough so only her true companion could hear her speak. _

_"She's right; I am to blame for all of this. I let my weakness, my suffering, and gain control of me and as a result, everyone else gets hurt in the process. I cause nothing but pain to all around me. I'm no better than Naraku…"_

_"Don't say that," Inuyasha told her. "You're nothing like him, and you know it."_

_But the truth could not be denied. Houshi-sama was too ashamed too look at her, and Kagome held her with hate. She let them both down, because she was weak and useless. She loathed herself for it._

_The hanyou glared with murderous intent at the others, how their minds were too stupid to comprehend the fact that Sango was not to blame. She shouldn't care what they all thought of her now, she didn't need them. But, she still held herself responsible, and it hurt him to see her like this. _

_She was lost again. _

_"Sango," Inuyasha whispered softly, gently clasping onto her wrists, "You're not to blame, I know you didn't want to hurt anybody; you have my word that I will never hurt you the way they did to you. Remember this."_

_Closing her eyes at the sincerity in his voice, she etched his promise into her mind. The grip on her wrists became tighter when she brushed her lips against his cheek, for the demon in front of her was not used to such tenderness. When she opened them, golden orbs had transformed to the brilliant color of amber, jagged markings held on his cheeks. Everything else remained the same. _

_Leaning nearer, the slayer rested her head on his chest, the grip on her wrists becoming tighter as he pulled her closer, a growl rumbling deep in his throat. When his eyes glanced at the people several feet away, his claws cracked as he smelled their fear; with a smirk on his face, he swiped down his hand, instantly slashing into the human pair. _

_A young kit began to cry in fear and grief with a neko youkai hissing menacingly as she stood protectively over him. _

_"Spare them, please."_

_Looking down at the human female, he asked harshly. "Why should I?"_

_"They have done nothing… Please, let them go." Though she never had a great relationship with Shippo, she wanted him to live; Kirara had to be alive, so she could watch over him. _

_He seemed to obey, and that was all that mattered for the moment. _

The taijiya sighed as she felt his lips skim across her flesh, her hips rising to meet his. Drawing him closer, the woman shut her eyes as she felt the pain when he entered her, but she didn't mind it. This pain erased the guilt inside her mind and heart, like it was always able to. She opened her eyes to reveal rich brown, admiring the silver locks and tepid skin that gleamed in the pale rays. He still looked the same but he had changed after his transformation. He was quieter, brusquer, and more lethal.

But that was only when he wasn't kissing her; when he did, it brought her intense pleasure, his hands gently administrating her body, making her beg for more till she lost all her senses. This brought back the memories, the good ones, when he would show the loving side no one would see. So, all in all, this was the only time, he returned to himself, the person she cared for; and also when she was a human being again and let emotions run inside.

There it was. He heard her heart speed up; those dull lifeless eyes gain their sparkle when he captured her mouth, ravishing the taste of her as her sweet smell entered his nostrils. She was exuberant and alive. This made him happy.

Why did it bring him delight to know she was no longer saddened?

He couldn't understand the feeling, but somehow, locked away in the darkest recesses of his mind, he knew that this was how she relaxed, wanton in her needs made her human and vibrant. Bending down to kiss her again, a memory flashed in his mind, a beguiling smile with exotic eyes gazed up at him, mouthing words of tenderness.

Confused, the demon slid a hand up her side, sending shivers along her spine. Blunt nails scratched his back, a moan eliciting itself from her lips.

"I love you, Inuyasha," she whispered.

The same image from before came vividly back in mind, matching the one lying down in front of him. Inwardly, he smiled, something tugging at his demon heart when he realized he helped her like always, in her moment of abeyance.


End file.
